Dragons of Humans
by spammessages222
Summary: The dragon was turned into four girls (for the original four dragons)! The ninja must help get them back to normal to keep the fabric of the universe from tearing. I will call the dragons (human form) OCs because I am making up their personalites etc. May contain SLIGHT Kai/OC Cole/OC Zane/OC. I can't write good summaries so please read! PLEASE PAY NO ATTENION TO CH.5s AUTHOR NOTE
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

It's hard to get out of the habit of writing these. Anyways so basically the dragons are turned into girls. Just read, it's better than it sounds! Oh and it takes place after child's play. Remember, the ninja don't know that the mega weapon can only create! Enjoy!

LLOYDS POV

I was mad at my father. He could have killed us with the grundle. What was he thinking!?

Anyway today started out like any normal day, well as normal as any day of ours. We were on the ultra dragon (not sure if it's the right name-sorry!) flying for our lives (it had gotten easier because my legs are longer). My father couldn't recognize me from a distance, and was firing at us with the mega weapon. I am not sure what he was going for, but I don't think the result we got was the one he wanted. You see, when we were next to the bounty we were in a valley. Basically, we were screwed. My dad couldn't recognize me from a distance- I am sure he wouldn't try to blow us up if he knew I was there- and he would stop at nothing to cripple our team so I couldn't reach my full power. I looked back towards my impending doom. A beam that was shot from the mega weapon (which I assumed was going to hit similar to a bullet) was whizzing strait towards us. It was lined up perfectly so it would go through all of us. My dad is a good shot! I couldn't steer us away. I just slowed, trying to give us a second of peace before death.

But the dragon didn't stop. He did an unexpected barrel roll ( I hate barrels ):). We all lost our grip and slid off and fell into the ocean below. The dragon was hit, and crashed onto the ship. Dad flew out of the valley, satisfied his work was done. We swam quickly to our ship to make sure our dragon was ok. I was the first back on.

"Guys, where did the dragon land? Or crash…" I asked, hoping he was ok.

We looked all over. No dragon.

Kai said, "Guys, when did they come on?"

We walked over towards him. There were four girls there.

"I don't know," Cole said," But their unconscious and it looks like they took quite a clunk on the head."

"Perhaps we should help them until they get well, after all they are on our ship," Zane stated.

COLES POV

Everyone seemed to be alright with that idea. We carried them to our beds, were we got a better look at them. The only notable characteristics were their hair colors; black, brown, blonde, and almost a white shade (it was more cream colored I guess).

A few minutes later they all woke up.

*I am going into script mode for a few lines!*

Brown hair: What happened?

Black hair: I think we were flying…

Blonde: This bed is bouncy….

White hair: Guys….

They all looked at us.

Brown hair: Well hello!

Kai: Who are you?!

*few lines over!*

The brown haired one answered first. "I am Flame. Wait, Kai?"

The black haired one was the second to reply. "I'm Rocky. Wait wait wait what happened? Why isn't Cole short anymore!?"

"I am NOT short!" I said.

The blonde said "I am Wisp. Have you forgotten Jay?"

The white haired one said, "Shard at your service."

"Wait, Rocky?!" I was the first to process this name.

JAYS POV

"Wait wait wait," I said, "Your humans?"

"We are!?" they all cried in unison.

"Jeez, merged for half a year and we pick up on each others thought process," said Flame.

They all were standing at this point. It took a few more seconds for everyone to process what happened. Then there was pure chaos and rambling for about 2 minutes. When the confusion stopped we figured out what happened.

"So your saying," Kai said, "you took that shot for us, thanks by the way, and in result your people?"

"I think. There was something about the weapon that seems out of place…" Flame replied.

"Of course!" Rocky exclaimed, "it was the-"

The roof flew off the building and a storm was churning.

"Tornado…" was all Shard said.

AUTHORS NOTE

Yay I tried a cliffie! Anyways I am trying to get this up before midnight so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2 wings?

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks for all the review and love guys! Well not the kissy kind of love, I guess care would be a better word. Now for the story!

ZANES POV

The roof flew off the ceiling. We all stared in shock and awe. The dragons were the only ones that moved. They all climbed the walls onto the part of the wall the roof used to be. They had a plan they carried out like this; Flame and Shard put their hands in each other's and mad a sort of small platform made up of their arms. Rocky kneeled with her forehead by the ground just behind them, keeping a careful balance. Wisp took about 3 steps backwards, ran straight at the group, jumped off of Rocky's back, and propelled herself off of the platform Flame and Shard made. She jumped strait at the tornado and went into it.

JAYS POV

Wisp is going to die! It's a tornado, not lightning!

But she didn't. The tornado died down and Wisp fell into the water below. Shard was waiting for her, so she helped Wisp back on.

"Excuse me, but there wasn't a storm cloud in sight, so what just happened!?" I asked.

"A ripple," Flame muttered, with a far off look in her eyes. She seemed to snap back into reality. "I wouldn't worry much about it guys, not unless something like that happens again."

"What do you mean by ripple?" Kai blurted out.

Flame stared into his eyes for a few seconds before answering. "The ripple is an effect of the space-time continuum being messed up. Garmadon turning us into humans must have screwed it up. We should get back to normal asap!"

"We should ask sensei," Zane said.

We did end up asking him (Flame seemed hesant to), but didn't get the answer we were hoping for. "Hmm, yes you should as soon as possible. We must travel to the place from which they were born. There may be some side effects though…"

"What do you mean?" Flame immediately said, still seeming to distrust him quite a bit, "what side effects?"

"It's hard to tell. You four know the way home correct?"

He was answered by four firm nods.

"Good, you must start tomorrow. The place you were born is closer than you would think. We may get there by tomorrow."

Flame raised an eyebrow (or eye ridge) suspiciously. We exited the room.

COLES POV

The night went on like this; Jay teaching Wisp about games, Kai and Flame just being pyros, Zane showing Shard a unique way to meditate, and Rocky was watching me cook. I think Lloyd was consulting his uncle about what happened. It was very quiet the rest of the evening except for after dinner when I was cleaning out the pan I burnt the pie in. Rocky was watching me still. I guess the reason was because she was my companion. Wait, they were boy dragons… I would ask about that later. Anyways so she gave me a strange look then asked for a favor.

"Cole?"

"Yea?"

"You know how people…hug?" She seemed somewhat scared to ask.

"Mhmmm…"

"Can I have one? I will most likely be turned back into my normal form tomorrow and I really want to know how it is to hug back."

It took a few minutes to figure it out. She raised her arms as if about to flap them like a bird. Eventually we got it right. We stayed there for about two minutes. We pulled back, both our faces reddened.

"Thanks," she said.

"Yup"

Why did I feel so weird around her? I don't think I had a crush on her. This felt sort of like it but not really. I was snapped out of thought as the squeal of four girls came from the deck. I ran out to see what happened. Everyone else was there by then. All the dragons had their scaly wings coming out of their backs.

AUTHORS NOTE

Bad cliffie XP. Oh by the way Nya isn't on the bounty right now so you know! Thanks for the reviews everybody! Please continue to read them!


	3. Chaper 3 the caverns

AUTHORS NOTE

Originally was not planning on writing another chapter until tomorrow. Thank the guest reviewer for scaring me. D: Anyways enjoy.

KAIS POV

I couldn't understand what was happening. Flame had an explanation lucky. She seems to know about this stuff more than the others. "Guys, our dragon essence is coming back, we must be near."

"Yes but the trip inside is dangerous. I almost left this world trying to make you guardians," came the voice of sensei wu.

"I KNEW you were hiding something!" Flame said.

"Yes," sensei replied, facing towards her, "and it is a trip you must make yourselves. Normal people will surely get killed."

"But you didn't!" exclaimed Wisp.

"Yea!"

"You're in one piece!"

The girls started talking at once.

"Enough!" Sensei commanded, "you may not be my students but you must listen to me."

"I'm listening but not caring!" said Rocky.

Sensei left, apparently frustrated.

"Well I'm not sure about you guys, but I am NOT going to sit around waiting," I found myself saying.

Flame ran up and threw her arms around me. "You're always there for me Kai."

"We're not letting you guys go alone!" Jay exclaimed.

They all smiled and we knew we were in this together. We got to the entrance of a cave. It didn't look like much.

LLOYDS POV

Whatever my dad did he did affect us quite a bit. I still was mad at him. We all walked into the cave slowly. We reached the end of the cave. The girls all put their hands on each corner of the wall in front of us. It opened with ease, similar to a way a drawbridge would open. The inside was stunning. It was lit by a lava pool in the middle of it all, there was a cloud striking lightning and raining above it. The walls were glittery in a pretty (not girly) way. The ground was half frozen over. The ground was stone. There was a strong breeze in here. There was a crystal clear lake on the opposite side of the room then we were. This place had to be about 3 miles long at least. It was huge!

"Ashes," Shard explained, gesturing to the sparkly walls, "from a pregnant dragon mother."

Apparently the mom wasn't so happy to have us here. All of a sudden a very large dragon head came out of the lava. It growled. Apparently dragons don't like their naps to be disturbed.


	4. 4-pay no mind to the authors note!

AUTHORS NOTE

No note available.

COLES POV

The dragon stared at all of us. We stared back. I admit, I still had a fear of some dragons. Rocky picked up on that.

"Cole get behind me, "Rocky demanded. She stepped in front of me.

"Guys she's nesting!" Wisp screamed, not helping at all. The dragon raised its head out of the lava like a snake. Shard took action first.

"Please m'am, we were just passing through." The dragon gave a recognizably confused look. "Please?" She seemed to accept that and went back under the lava. We followed Wisp to the other side of the cave.

"Here it is," Flame said," the birthplace of many dragons, the place where we can find out what we have to do.

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry I couldn't make this longer. I decided you guys need at least one small update. I may not update this for a while so sorry!


	5. Chapter 5-indecisive

AUTHORS NOTE

Got inspiration after I wrote the short bit of chapter 4. Enjoy! Also LG doesn't know Lloyd is older.

KAIS POV

"Yea. This is a stone wall," Jay said.

Wisp reached forward and pushed the wall in, revealing another room.

"Oh," Jay said. We walked in. I noticed something that I had failed to before. Flame was flapping her wings in very small movements. Of course they all had been doing that from time to time, but Flame was doing it constantly. Cole asked a question before I could.

"Are you boys or girls?"

"We are female. You have always refered to us as male. That is because there is no easy way to tell unless you are a dragon. That's ok though. It made us feel tougher, " Shard attempted to explain. We all came to a sudden halt.

A voice from overhead said,"Don't speak. I know what you want. You want to be dragons again. That is fine. Return to the place you have guarded so long, and collect one thing from there that represents your element. Do it at once. Please get these men out before we have to kill them." That was that. We left. Flame continued to drift above the ground slightly. I slowed my pace so I was next to Zane and consulted him about it.

"Is Flame ok?" I asked, "She hasn't walked at all in here."

"Perhaps she prefers to do that."

"Maybe there's something wrong."

"I do not know Kai."

I gained nothing from that. We got back to the bounty and filled the crew in.

"You should rest. It sounds like we have a big journey ahead of us," Sensei said.

Since we didn't have a spare bedroom, (yes I am going with that layout of the bounty) the dragons slept in our rooms. Rather than lying out on cots they just stretched out on the floor, saying it was actually quite comfortable.

When everyone was asleep Rocky asked me an important question. She walked into the kitchen with me.

"Cole. I don't know if I want to be a dragon again."

"Why not?"

"I kinda like spending so much time with you." She blushed.

"I love spending time with you too."

We heard the sound of scuttling. A snake was in the window and jumped off the ship, swimming back to wherever he had come from. I was so distracted by Rocky I didn't even notice.

lORD GARMADONS POV

The hypnobri (sp?) scout I had sent out told me that the dragon was a bunch of girls. Great. My plan has failed AGAIN. Wait. A devious plan was stirring in my mind.

"I know how to take advantage of this." I said with a smirk.

AUTHORS NOTE

What do you guys think?

What's wrong with Flame?

Will Rocky try to stay human?

What is LG's plan?

Why am I asking you this?

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
